


The Suburbs of London

by Thunderfrostling00



Series: Who am I (A series of character intros) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Just an introduction, This OC is a Thorane child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfrostling00/pseuds/Thunderfrostling00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a not-so-ordinary child does most of the time after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suburbs of London

**Author's Note:**

> In this Drabble, she is 16 years old, which would be circa 2034. 
> 
> And in this Universe, Jane Foster lives in London. It would be helpful if anyone can point out where she would actually stay as of the events in the movies. :)
> 
> Part of a series of Character intros to introduce the OCs involved in my stories. Also a part of my world-building. They will be a lot more of these coming up. :)
> 
> As such, constructive feedback is welcomed. Enjoy :)

School ended early on this Friday afternoon. The sun shone overhead, the dark grey clouds approaching slowly. School-goers were making their way home merrily, happy to be released from this dreary place, going back to the comfort of their home.

But one casually dressed girl was seeking isolation in the shadows of her school. 

Long, straight brown hair held back by a sapphire blue headband, cascaded down her shoulders and back as she sat at a corner reading her physics textbook. Despite being an Grade 11(Junior) student at her high school, she always seemed to be further ahead compared to the rest. While her class had only just started the first part of thermodynamics-which is the Effect of Heat on Motion, she had actually started on Wave Motion, a topic she didn't find as interesting as Electricity or Magnetism, but she decided to read it anyway. 

She was always the top of her class in Physics and Math, and for other subjects, her results were not that good, but not bad as well. However, she strove to excel in all her subjects. She wanted to be an astrophysicist like her mother when she grows up. She remembered telling her mother at 6 years old that she wanted to be an astrophysicist like her mother, with a beaming smile on her face. Her mother had been surprised when she insisted that she wanted to be an astrophysicist that when she told Aunt Darcy about it, she just sounded...really happy for her.

She also knew that she had to control her powers. Powers over the weather.

When she was sad, skies will be grey and it will eventually result in a heavy downpour. When she was happy, the skies will be blue and clear and cooling for everyone. When she was angry, thunder starts to rumble in the distance. Well, that was when she was younger. Now, she restrains herself, for it will attract the unwanted attention she does not wish to have. To herself, she is just a regular teenager. 

Even though once in a while, she secludes herself away from prying eyes to play with the electrical energy that pours out from her hands, one good thing that surfaced when she was 13 years old. She could study wherever she wanted to with that free light emanating from her very fingertips, and fix up a few electrical parts whenever she spends time with her genius billionaire Uncle Anthony, or Uncle Tony as he preferred to be known as.

This beautiful, blue-eyed 16 year old girl is Leia Foster, beloved half-mortal daughter of Jane Foster, a renowned astrophysicist known for her studies on Einstein-Rosen bridges, and illegitimate descendant of Thor, the God of Thunder.


End file.
